1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchoring system for securing a medical article to a patient. More specifically, this invention relates to an anchoring system which retains a dialysis catheter in position upon a patient without crimping and which may be used with catheters that remain in position for extended periods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in kidney dialysis procedures to use a catheter inserted into a major vein near the heart to facilitate the blood exchange necessary for dialysis. Because dialysis procedures must generally be performed on a regular basis, it is not uncommon for such a catheter to be left in place in between dialysis sessions. This may reduce the potential risks to the patient associated with having to reintroduce such a catheter prior to each session.
Other risks, however, arise when leaving such a catheter in position for extended periods of time. It can be very dangerous for the patient if the catheter moves substantially in either axial direction. Inadvertent withdrawal of the catheter may lead to bleeding, either internally or externally, and axial advancement of the catheter may press the catheter tip into the heart or other sensitive internal tissue.
Furthermore, leaving such a catheter in position on the patient traditionally requires a taped dressing near the insertion site. The use of such adhesives at the insertion site may retain dirt or other contaminant particles, potentially leading to infection of the patient. Additionally, removal of taped dressings may itself cause undesired motion of the catheter upon the patient.
An additional drawback to using taped dressings near the insertion site is that they require periodic changes. The frequent, often daily, removal and reapplication of adhesive tape to the skin of the patient can excoriate the skin in the area around the dressing. This is especially problematic for dialysis patients, as their skin tends to be more fragile and sensitive to abrasion due to collagen deficiency common to renal conditions. Such repeated applications of tape over the catheter may also lead to the build up of adhesive residue on the outer surface of the catheter. This residue can result in contaminants adhering to the catheter itself, increasing the likelihood of infection of the insertion site. This residue may also make the catheter stickier and more difficult to handle for medical attendants.
For these reasons, a need exists for an improved dialysis catheter retainer which may be used on patients where the catheter remains in place over an extended period of time.